1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to setting up a communication session within a wireless communications system.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a synchronous communication is desired between two communication devices, such as a telephone call between two telephones, it is common to have one device attempt to start the communication and bridge the connection by contacting the other device. The contacted device will then broadcast an alert, such as a ring or other audible alert, and can also give a visual alert, such as flashing lights or activity on a display, to inform a person near the device that another communication device is attempting to bridge a communication.
In telephone systems, it is common to send some identification data, often called “caller id” which indicates a caller's number, and other identification data such as the name associated with the calling telephone, during the ringing signal, or when the call is being set up, but before the call is answered. The information made available to the called party may be made visible on a display on the telephone or on a separate attached device. The caller ID information can be manipulated as to the calling number and identity of the calling party, but cannot otherwise be modified to include more data that could provide more data to the user of the called telephone about the nature of the intended call bridge attempt.
There are also specialized telephones and other communication devices, either land-line based telephones or mobile devices, that allow a user to select a specific ringtone or alert for an incoming call based upon the caller id information. This does allow the user of the receiving device to know via the alert mechanism of the phone or other communication device the identity of the caller, but it does not allow the caller to manipulate the ringtone or alert, and does not give any information on the nature of the incoming request to bridge a communication.